Love is the Blood of Life
by Demi-goddess
Summary: [Vampire fic... but with a twist] [Yaoi] A vampire who does not wish to suck blood from another mortal... who would've thought? But when push comes to shove, sometimes you have to take drastic measures... [BryTal]
1. Chapter 1

A/N- new story... already completed it... /sigh/ when will i stop, though?

This idea came to me when I was at mah cousins... I was just thinking about general things and i realised that most Vampire fics usually have Kai as the main vampire and he always gets the girl (etc)... well, this is one of those stories, but with a twist.

Warnings: Blood, gore, etc... and yaoi

Added notes: I accept flames because i basically don't give a shit. There's always going to be some people out there who read a few words of a stories and go, 'This story sucks!' or 'What was this guy/girl smoking when he/she wrote it!' so... yeah, anyone who's thinking of flaming this- go to hell; **i don't care**.

Even more added notes: Inspired by the words of Mary Shelley (Author of Frankenstein) who introduced the world to the ethics of Horror.

* * *

The shadows; my friends… they envelope me… hiding me from everything that I hate or threatens me in any way… 

_Not much can threaten me now, though… ever since the Blitzkrieg Boys lost the Worlds in Russia, and ever since Boris decided that I was to blame because we lost, I haven't been… normal… _

_I am what many mortals call a vampire… I do not know what I am, but I know I carry a curse… a curse that forces me to drink the life-juice of other beings and hurt many people… I do not like to hurt others when they do not even know me…_

"Where is the guy?"

"I don't know… I think he went this way… why would someone want to break into a blood bank, though…?"

_Those beings… they don't know what it's like being forced to rely on others when all your life you've relied on no one but yourself… _

I slide down the wall, shaking with my extreme hunger for the crimson liquid that keeps mortals alive. Yes, I have blood in my body too, but only enough to stop me dying; that's why 'vampires' have to drink blood; to try and top up their bodies, but it never does…

I look up at the building before me, still hidden by my friends… the building that houses my sanity but still blocks me away… sending me back to the people I care so much for… so much that I cannot go back to them, for fear of hurting them… of killing them…

But, I can not stay here; the mortals will find me… I can feel myself smirking… if the mortal guards found me, Kai would not be happy… neither would Tala…

Who am I, you ask?

My name is Bryan Kuznetsov… I am your worst nightmare, yet I will not hurt you…

* * *

Reviews are very much welcomed... i love reviews; don't you? 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- just a general thanks to all reviewers; i enjoyed all your, er, _views_! Here's chapter 2 earlier than planned because i thought you deserved it... to some it may be pretty short, but hey! You ain't writin it! (lol)

* * *

"Bryan?" His cool voice cuts through my thoughts like a hot knife through snow. "You okay? Did you get the blood?"

I do not answer, for fear of being thought weak, since I could not get past even mortal men… even with senses that surpass even the most advanced being and speed and reflexes that even a cheetah cannot match.

"Bryan." He stands in front of me, glaring with red eyes. "Talk."

"Hiwatari," I begin, "Move out of my way now or when you wake up, you'll have two holes in your neck and less blood in your body than a premature ant." He still hasn't moved. "Kai…" I growl.

"Bryan, you may threaten me all you like, but you could never bring yourself to bite me; you said it yourself. Now I know something's wrong, so tell me." I avert my eyes from his as they burn into my soul with an intense gaze. I sense him soften. "You didn't get any, did you?"

I shake my head. "High security now…" I sigh and rub my eyes. "I don't know where I'm going to get any from…"

"You know… you **are** a vampire, so-"

"No." My tone was firm and final. "I will not stoop to that low a level. That's what Boris would want me to do; to hurt even more people. That's why he set that other vampire on me! Because I lost, but also because I wanted Kon to survive and get better as soon as; even straight after our battle!"

Taking advantage of his surprise, I stride past him and into my room, slamming my room door. I slump against it… even now, I can feel my power draining slowly…

Kai never knew that fact; the one that I wanted Ray to win and survive. He only thought it was because I had lost, since that's what Tala had told him…

Speaking of the redhead…

"Kai, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

I can sense frustration and fear radiating off Tala, even through this thick wooden door… but why fear?

"Kai, even though I'm not a vampire, I feel that you're hiding something from me…" Ouch… that hurt, Red. "Usually, by this time, you and the Falcon are sitting on that couch with your fifth bottle of tequila running down your throats and you reaching for your sixth!"

He's such a mother hen…

"Tala," I say with a sigh, standing and opening my door, "everything's okay. I just felt tired when I came back…" I smirk. "Unless you want me to get Hiwatari drunk… you never know-"

"-it could go even further than kissing this time." Kai finishes with a devious smirk.

Tala groans and moves over to the living room of our apartment. Kai and I chuckle; once, we (meaning the Phoenix and I) got absolutely pissed and started making out on the couch; Tala happened to walk in just as it heated up…

Hm? Yeah, we're both gay… your point?

But we're not together… just a one off; a one night stand, just without the sex… yeah, he's with that idiot, Tyson Granger… I don't know what he sees in that kid; he's a total berk, but I guess he needs someone like Kai to direct him in life…

I know Kai's been with a lot of people, I just don't know who exactly. I know he's been with Kon, for one… Tala, most definitely; I still hear their sounds in my nightmares…

I'm not the one for relationships… not even one night stands… Kai and I flirt a lot around each other (mostly to piss Tala off) but it's all in fund and games… nope; nothing with Tala… hey, I'm a vampire; I can read minds, and yours is like a book!

I glance over at the couch to see Kai and Tala mucking around, the widescreen T.V showing some kind of 'horror' movie… they want horror? I'll show 'em horror; just lend me a knife and that BEGA team…

As I turn round to move into my room, I hear Tala's voice.

"Bryan? You not joining in with us?" He asks me.

I smirk, throwing a look over my shoulder. "I'm not one for threesomes, sorry."

I feel Tala roll his eyes and hear him move from the couch, but I continue into my room. As I go to shut my door, Tala barges in, carrying two bottles of vodka. Now **I** roll my eyes.

"Come on in, your majesty." I mock bow and slam my door. I see him lie back on the pillows that rest against the headboard. "Comfortable?"

"Very; thanks."

I crawl onto my bed too, leaning against the footboard, crossing my arms over my chest; but I'm forced to unravel them when Tala throws me a bottle of the sweet stuff. Russian vodka; by far the best drink in the world… although, when you have a hangover, the best drink in the world is water, with some paracetamol dissolved in it…

I watch as Tala opens his bottle and take a swig, watching me too. His flame red hair stands out against the pure black wall behind him… I love his hair… it defies gravity and it's unique with its colour…

The colour of…

My chest suddenly becomes restricted and the unopened bottle of vodka falls off the bed and onto the bouncy carpet. I sit up, grasping my t-shirt, trying to fill my lungs with oxygen…

This is normal for a hungry vampire… it's one of the symptoms… **one** of the **many** symptoms… it means I'm… _dying_…

I can hear and feel and sense Tala beside me, a hand over my hand that's on my shirt. He's whispering something under his breath, but it's incoherent to me in this state… I **have** to resist the vampire instincts… I** will not** hurt Tala…

I start to be able to breathe again and, upon habit, my eyes close in exhaustion. I feel Tala cradling me to his frame, his face buried in my messy lilac hair. I just want to sleep… let me sleep…

And that's all I remember…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I think these updates are gunna be pretty fast, since i have just about finished this whole fic... so, this the third out of around eleven... or a number close to that...

* * *

"Bryan, why didn't you tell me?" 

I do not reply… for the same reason as always…

"Bryan…" There's a pleading tone in his voice. "I want to help!"

"Then, leave me be…" I manage to wheeze.

"What? Leave you to die? Bryan, don't try to be the hero; if I left you to die, it would make both you and me cowards."

"Touché…" I admit. "I just-"

"-Don't want to hurt me and Kai; yeah, Bryan, I know." He sighs. "But you wouldn't be hurting us if we consented, would you?"

"Touché…" I admit once more. "But I made a vow that I wouldn't… _bite_ anyone… not even if they offered their neck on a gold platter."

"Well, sorry, I don't have a gold platter." Replies a voice. I look over with weak eyes to the door; I'm just able to make out Hiwatari. "But I have this…"

Tala helps me sit up. I'm leaning heavily on him, since it's been just over a week without blood; therefore I have next to none energy left. I feel the bed's mattress depress and I guess it's Kai. A familiar, yet foreign, smell meets my senses and a dusty yearning surfaces. I feel my fangs slowly grow out of instinct and my hands fist Tala's shirt to stop me from grabbing something else… namely someone's neck and biting it…

A cool glass is pressed to my lips and it's tipped, letting the almost-forgotten sweet taste of crimson blood enter my mouth. The glass is drained within seconds, but I know I am still weak; I will remain so until I get more…

"Better?" I hear Tala whisper. My only answer is the fact that my grip on Tala's top slackens. One of his hands moves over one of mine and he strokes it, soothing me into a state of sub-consciousness. He sighs. "I've never seen him like this…"

"And you never will do." Kai answered. "He'll learn from this… but he can't rely on the blood bank so heavily… he's like a drug addict stuck on cocaine… if this carries on, he'll-"

"No he won't." Tala's voice was full of powerful confidence, his hand entwined with mine. "I won't let him just lie down in his grave like this. He's so much stronger than this… so much…"

"I know he is, Tal. He's just got to realise the truth that one day, he will have to do what vampires were built to do." There's about a minutes pause. "I'll go wash this up…" I can guess he's gesturing to the cup of **animal**'s blood; yeah, well, it's better than nothing, I guess…

"When does your flight leave?" Tala asks, now running his fingers through my hair.

Flight? Kai's leaving? Well, you know, I guess some thing's never change… please note that I'm referring to the fact that I'm never informed about these types of things…

"Two…" Kai replies softly. "I don't think I should leave, though… not with Bryan in this state…"

"You're going to **help** Bryan though…" Tala reasons.

"But you know Tyson… sometimes he gets things into his head that he thinks works…"

"That's only one time, Kai." Tala states. "And I've heard that shamans are the real deal."

Great; I'm going to **see** a quack about **being** quack…

"Just go." Tala continues. "I'll be fine with Bryan. Just… hurry back, okay? I don't want to have to leave Bryan on his own…"

There was silence after that, the only sound coming from Tala; the sound being his breathing and heartbeat… vampires have this kind of built in x-ray hearing aid, meaning we can hear pulses and heartbeats from around a mile away; we can also, how you say, turn it on and off as we so do wish… not that it's any use to me…

"I don't want to lose you, Bry… it'd be so… so horrible without you… and so weird… there wouldn't be any snide remarks; or sarcastic comebacks… and Kai wouldn't have anyone to fuck around with! Think about that one!" I sense him smiling. He buries his face in my hair and kisses my scalp. "We really need to get you a haircut… any longer and you'll be able to tie it back!"

I guess he is kind of right… but I'd like it long…

I like this type of Tala; the cuddly Tala; the friendly Tala; the I'm-never-going-to-let-you-go-so-quit-wriggling Tala…

"Tala? You… going to let go now?"

"No, so don't even think of wriggling." He heaves a happy sigh. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Tala, may I remind you that I have less blood than a premature dust particle; I am classed as dead."

"Dust particles don't have blood though." Tala replies.

"Exactly. And it's the same with me…" I open my eyes to find that my vision has returned fully. "Is there any more?"

Tala smiles. "Yeah, I'll go get some."

He leaves me, his hands trailing behind as if he doesn't want to leave. I can sit up on my own, now…

He returns a few minutes later with another glass of crimson liquid. Resuming his original position (his arms around my waist and his head resting on my shoulder), he watches as I sip the glass; watching me as I sometimes help the glass on the bed and stared off into empty space as I thought of Kai's words.

I sigh, finishing the 'drink' and setting the cup on the beside table, settling back against the black, satin pillows. Everything in my room is black; covers, walls, carpet…

Tala hates it, I know, but sod him; he doesn't live in this room.

Speaking of Tala, he's still sitting up, looking down at me with his clear, icy blue eyes.

"You know… I realised something last night… after you passed out…" he says slowly.

"Hm? And what's that?" I inquire.

His cheeks take on a rosy tint and I can see he's chewing the inside of his lip. "I… don't worry about it, actually."

"What? Tell me."

"N-no… just forget I even mentioned anything." He tries to leave but I manage to grab his wrist. He looks back at me. "Please Bryan… I'll seriously tell you when the time is right."

I simply nod and he gives me a lop sided smile, reaching over me to grab the empty glass. His scent is so overwhelming, but it's not a bad thing… it's hard to explain, so let's skip it…

He moves out of the room but I stay; I need to save my energy for one last attempt…

* * *

A/N- remember to review, o lovely reviewers of mine! 


	4. Chapter 4

His fallen angelic form is hidden beneath thin, white sheets; totally contrasting me. My heart seems to be beating faster than usual, but I do not know why; nor do I care that much… it doesn't change the mission that I have to carry out.

Animal blood is not enough; that is for the vampire bat… and I have been drinking that for two or maybe three days now… I need human blood…

I will not bite Tala… but neither can I wait for Kai to return with the possible cure…

The blood bank is my only option; even though Kai's words echo endlessly in my mind's ears…

'…_But he can't rely on the blood bank so heavily… he's like a drug addict stuck on cocaine…'_

A drug addict indeed… thank you, Kai; such lovely words your mouth forms…

But I have to leave; the sooner I leave, the sooner I can return and therefore avoid suspicion…

* * *

I do not like to lie to Tala or deceive him in any way… it hurts me in such a way that a sharp, hot knife could not even match… But this is for him as well as me; he will thank me later.

But looking back up at the building before me, I have a sudden bout of Déjà vu. I pray to any deity up in the heavens to help me in my quest, but I will later find out that they have turned their backs upon me…

A figure steps out from an area of shadows nearby. The remaining blood in my body freezes as I recognise him…

"Hello Bryan… long time, no see, eh?" He chuckles in the deep voice he owns. I glare in reply. "Oh come now, Bryan. This is how I'm welcomed? After all I did for you? I'm the one who gave you those powers! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have those gifts!"

"Gifts?" I spat the word out in fury; it left a foul taste in my mouth. "Gifts? This is what you call this curse?"

"It is hardly a curse, Bryan." He replies calmly. "We are gifted with the power to rule over all mortals. But you don't seem to realise that, do you?" He smirked. "Maybe if your little redhead was turned-"

"Touch even one hair on his head and you will regret ever being born." I threaten.

He smirks. "I see I've hit a sore spot. What's the matter, Bryan? Want to do it yourself?" Suddenly, his expression changes to stone cold. "I have not drunk humanblood in many a moon, Bryan; not unlike you. I need blood now. Now, breaking into the pathetic blood bank would be child's play… I need a challenge… something that will fight back…" I pale considerably. "If memory serves right, you put up the most terrific and… stimulating fight in the history of mankind…"

_**Flashback (Normal POV)**_

The door slammed shut and the figure upon the floor lifted their body off the floor. He failed to notice stone grey eyes following his every move, watching the muscles move in the toned body as the figure stood up off the dirty floor.

"Hello, young one." The grey eyed fellow murmured, stepping out the shadows, black cape flowing behind him. "My name is Ehoin; nice to meet such a… charming young man…"

"Go to hell, **_Ehoin_**." The figure spat back, lilac eyes burning.

"Young Bryan, there is not point in resisting; your fate is sealed within my hands." Bryan grit his teeth, but his eyes shone with fear as he watched two, long fangs grow from under Ehoin's top lip. "Now, be a good boy and allow me to enjoy my meal…"

* * *

Another crash was heard by the Demolition Boys in the nearby room. The captain, the young redhead Tala, was cowering in Spencer's arms, shaking from the disappearance of his team mate, Bryan, and the crashing noises. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but he somehow knew that Bryan was getting punished for losing to Ray Kon of the Bladebreakers... taking the blame for his loss as well as his own...

"D-do you think…" Ian asked when all was silent…

But a hoarse and almost exhausted yell came echoing through the walls and resounded off the room's boundaries. All the occupants paled and tears welled up in their eyes as the yell continued… they recognised the voice…

The door, after what seemed like an eternity, was roughly yanked open and something was dumped upon the stone floor. The metal door was closed once more to leave the team to stare in disbelief at the thing upon the cold floor.

Tala swallowed thickly and moved out of Spencer's grasp easily, since the blonde was, himself, shocked. He knelt before the still form, hands trembling as he reached out. As soon as his hands touched the fabric of the figure's jacket collar, he jerked them back. Upon the figure's neck were two holes. Blood still seeped out at a slow and steady pace and the figure's skin was deathly pale… he looked dead…

Tala would have thought him that if it hadn't been the erratic breathing that forced the scratched chest up and down. Tala whimpered and drew Bryan into his arms, burying his face in lilac locks.

"Bryan… what's happened to you?"

* * *

Please review (I have nothing else to say because i'm a boring old sod) 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Hmmmmm... you might just like this chapter... you just might...

* * *

"So… are you going to put up another fight, or are you going to be an easy meal?" 

"I'll be neither, thanks." I shoot back. "Now, just step aside and-"

But I am blasted back by some force, hitting the wall behind me and cracking it. I look up with bleary eyes to see him looking over me.

He tuts. "Bryan, Bryan, Bryan… do you think I'll just let you get into that blood bank?" He smirks. "I like blood that's been shaken up with fear… and yours is the nearest."

He lunges down to grab me, but I roll away. His sharp nails catch me upon my shoulder, going in deep and cutting a few strands of muscle. But I don't cry out. I will not give him the pleasure to hear my voice.

He uses the same force to blast me back but this time, I'm pinned against the wall, unable to move even a finger. He swaggers up to me, the demented expression upon his face. He leans forward and I feel his breath tickle the exposed skin and flesh of my shoulder. I shudder in disgust and discomfort as his tongue rolls around the wound, collecting the blood, before dipping inside. He fangs graze my skin, making the laceration even bigger; making my discomfort multiply.

He stops and smirks at me, fangs glinting in the moonlight with a ruby glimmer. His grey eyes- the hideous stone colour which I do so despise- are wide with the anticipation of another meal and, without hesitation, he dives down, gorging on my pale neck. His teeth stab into my skin and I feel what little life blood I have drain from me, and into his awaiting mouth. My own mouth is open in a silent and continuous scream, eyes wide in pain. My body, in total shock, cannot move even an inch; more déjà vu…

And just as I think that Ehoin is really going to kill me, he stops, dumping me on the ground. My unseeing eyes are blank; my unhearing ears deaf; and my unmoving body immobile with shock…

"Boy… you're going to do what I had for that redhead just over three years ago…" He grabs me by my wounded shoulder and pulls me up; I stare blankly at him, my mind not fully comprehending what the elder vampire was saying. "Tonight, another will join the undead… and tonight; you will experience the joys of innocent and unsuspecting prey… tonight, you will have your first prey…"

* * *

"B-Bry…" I feel that words cannot exit his mouth, but I have no desire to help him. 

I lie here, on the floor of my bedroom, my body struggling with all its energy to continue functioning properly. My vampire instincts, I can tell, are slowly taking over as he, little by little, moves over to me, the sound of his heartbeat and pulse increasing.

"Bryan!" I hear and feel him rush over and kneel beside me, rolling me over; I stare up at him with partially sighted, stone grey eyes. "Bryan, say something!"

"L…eave…" I wheeze. "Now…"

"What?"

"I… need blood… will not... hurt… you…"

"Bryan… what happened?" He catches sight of my open shoulder. "You-"

I grab his outstretched wrist, eyes wide as I try to hold onto the last straws of sanity. "Tala, go!"

He doesn't listen, only pull out his mobile, dialling the first number on his speed dial. I somehow know he's phoning Kai to ask what to do.

"Kai! It's Bryan! He's- shut up!- he's somehow been attacked and he's lost a lot of blood… I think… I think it was another vamp-"

The mobile smashes to tiny pieces within my grasp. I have lost all connections to sanity; all I care about is blood… Tala's blood…

His icy blue eyes are wide with fear, and stuttered protests escape his mouth; but I do not care.

I lunge, pinning him to the floor, my powerful body looming over his lithe frame. My incisors grow quickly with the promise of blood in the air; they grow to just past my chin, glinting silver in the dim light.

Tala whimpers below me, eyes squeezed shut; but to me, in this state, he is just prey… food…

My mouth hovers over his delicious-looking, pale neck. I feel fresh blood pumping through it at a fast rate, exciting me even further to the point that I feel even insanity slipping from me; I feel like I'm falling from the cliffs of insanity and into the ocean of a lustful frenzy.

But something makes me stop and I leap off him, as if he were made of white hot metal. My eyes are wide with the reality of what I was about to do. I back away, watching as he sits up shakily and staring at me with fearful orbs of burning ice.

"T-Tal…a…" I fall to my knees beforedescending to all fours, sobbing for the first time in my life. Hot tears fall from my still wide eyes, but I, for some reason, don't fully realise that I'm showing weakness; showing extensive emotions. "I-I'm s-sorry…"

There is no sound in the room; only my sobbing. My black carpet slowly gains water patches where my tears fall, but can you blame me for not caring?

I will understand if Tala forces me away- Kai too- for I have carried out the ultimate sin…

But I flinch as two arms hesitantly wrap around me. I am pulled against a slim chest, my head falling against bare shoulders, so that my mouth hovers over the very same neck I almost bit. I swallow thickly, but Tala's soothing (although audibly shaken) voice breaks through.

"Bryan; do it. W-Without blood, you'll die and I can't bear to loose you! And I-I'm the nearest thing around… you have to…"

My hand moves up his bare chest, up the opposite side of his neck to what I see, and into his flaming red hair, massaging the silky locks. My eyes seem to flicker close and my lips and teeth move involuntarily towards his throat.

"You… sure?" I manage to gasp out.

He makes a short chuckle. "Dead sure."

Slowly, and as gently as this could possibly be done, I insert my front fangs into his neck. His hands tighten their grip, but for a reason I am surprised with. I feel his throat vibrate as a long moan rumbles forth… I never took him for a masochist…

His life-juice enters my mouth in a fast flow and I swallow it, savouring the sweet taste of the crimson liquid.

For how long this continues, I do not know, and I don't even know if it was a long period or short; but at one point in time, I withdrew my teeth suddenly, gasping for breath. My grip upon him and his upon me fails and he falls to the ground.

I shamefully admit that for a short moment (a few minutes or so) I do not care about his welfare. My mouth hangs open, blood dripping off the two, long incisors repeatedly and falling upon the carpet with a dull _'thud… thud…'_ sound. My eyes are shut as I try to remember, through the haze, how I felt during it… I did not lose control, but I felt a strange emotion that was utterly new to me… I have never experienced something like that before…

But soon after, I open my eyes slowly, turning to look at the redhead upon the floor. We stare at each other with half-lidded eyes and blank expressions. I crawl over to him, moving over his body always meeting his gaze. I slowly lean down to the two holes upon his neck. My tongue darts out lazily and takes a long lick over both punctures. Instantly they begin to heal, leaving only red marks in their place; soon they will turn to white scars, but never will they disappear.

Without thinking, I begin to make a trail of butterfly kisses over his neck, which he arches to allow me maximum access. His hands fist themselves in my lilac hair and one leg hooks over my hip, resting upon my lower back, trying to draw me even closer. The attempt works and I realise what he is yearning for…

I pull away, only to press my lips against his in a simple kiss… but it soon deepens, our mouths moving against each others. Tongues rub against one another when our lips part, making us lose ourselves in the passion of the intimate moment…

He has saved my life; I will grant any wish he desires…

* * *

His skin, as I thought, is as soft as silk. I slowly lull both him and me to a deep sleep as my fingers graze over his bare back. 

His body does not feel heavy, even with his entire weight upon me as we lie on the couch in my dark room. His warm breath spreads over my bandaged, yet bare, chest, his hand laced with mine.

We had not gone that far; we were far too exhausted. Tala had lost much blood and my injuries made me ache, so we retired to sleep upon the velvet couch on which we lie upon now; after, of course, Tala had tended to my wounds… even with most of his blood gone, he still cares about others…

"Bryan?" He asks cautiously. "What… how did… what happened?"

I smile sadly, eyes closed. "That," I reply, "is not for you to worry about; nor to think about. What you have to worry about is yourself and getting better."

Tala's hand gives mine a squeeze.

"Now rest, Tala… I do not want you becoming ill after all you have done for me…"

I kiss the top of his hair, taking in his scent. He utters no sound after that and falls into a peaceful sleep, though I sleep in turmoil…

When Ehoin finds out that Tala is not a vampire, will he finish the job himself?

* * *

Again, I ask for maaaaaaany reviews. It makes me feel very happy and therfore i update faster! 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Flashback**_

"Ah, boys. I am so glad you are okay!" Stanley Dickenson greeted Spencer and Ian as he walked into the room. He frowned. "But where are Tala and Bryan?"

Kai appeared from behind the elderly BBA chairman, frowning. "Where are they?" He asked the two Demolition Boys.

"Tala's room." Spencer answered. "But Kai," he grabbed the Phoenix's forearm as Kai went to walk past, "something's happened; tread carefully around Tala…"

Kai nodded and walked down the dank Abbey corridor in a brisk pace, white scarf trailing behind. Left, right, left, another left and down a few staircases; Kai knew the Abbey back to front.

He had promised Tala that he would never return, but after Mr Dickenson and the Russian authorities had shut the Abbey down, he made sure he was there to make sure the Demolition Boys bore no blame.

He stopped outside the Wolf's dorm and knocked.

"Tala? It's me…"

A few seconds later the door opened slowly and Kai gave a sad smile in greeting. Tala half heartedly returned it and that told Kai there was definitely something wrong…

"What are you doing here, Kai?" Tala asked in a very soft voice, not meeting Kai's gaze.

"You're free. They Abbey's been taken down." Kai replied. He pulled Tala into a hug. "Spencer said something was wrong… what is it?"

Tala pulled away and gestured for Kai to enter the room. Kai did so, but froze when he saw the figure upon the bed. Bryan lay unconscious, skin paler than usual and chest barely visibly rising with breathing.

"Bryan…" Kai murmured and rushed over to the Falcon's side. His eyes widened when he spotted the marks on his neck; he swallowed thickly and turned back to Tala. "V-vampire?" Tala nodded. "Boris… set a vampire on him?"

"For losing." Tala answered in a barely audible voice. "He took all the blame himself…" Kai could see the Wolf's eyes were swimming in tears and his jaw wobbled. "Hasn't woken up since it happened three days ago…"

As if on cue, Bryan's hand gave a small twitch of a spasm. Tala and Kai's eyes widened in hope and they almost smiled as Bryan's eyes opened… yet they weren't normal… the once-lilac eyes were now a stone grey. They stared up at the ceiling for a few moments, before moving slowly to the side and downwards. His gaze met Kai's first, then Tala's, before closing. He turned onto his side, his back faced them.

"Leave…" He said in a firm, yet quiet, voice.

"But Bryan…"

"You are free…" Kai murmured. "You can leave."

"And so can you, but I do not wish to…" Bryan whispered.

Tala wandered over to the bedside and sat the edge, reaching out and pulling Bryan onto his back once more. He softly brushed lilac locks out of the Falcon's face, ice blue eyes sparkling with moistness.

"Bryan, I'm not leaving without you… I could never… I owe you too much."

"Ditto." Kai agreed. "And if we have to drag you from this place, kicking and screaming, then so be it."

Bryan smirked but only for a second. "But I am a monster… a creature of darkness."

"Bryan," The Falcon looked up again at Tala, who still continued to run his fingers through his hair and graze his skin against Bryan's forehead, "you've always been our little creature of darkness… nothing can change the pact we made all those years ago; we're brothers for life…"

Bryan sat up slowly, wincing internally at how his muscles and bones protested, before pulling the Wolf into a hug. Tala returned it, burying his face into Bryan's shoulder.

Bryan smirked and looked over Tala's own shoulder and at the Phoenix. "Don't think you're getting away without a hug, mister."

Kai just smirked, but nonetheless, moved over and sat upon the bed, wrapping his arms around both Russians.

"Brothers for life…" Tala muttered.

"For life…" Agreed Kai.

"…Damn I need a drink…"

_**End Flashback**_

I frown in humoured confusion as I watch Tala's face crease into a smile. I wonder what it is he is dreaming about…

We have slept for the whole night. The moon and stars have, themselves, begun their sleep and the sun, in all its burning majesty, seats itself on its throne high in the sky. The morning birds sing their song and people out in the streets of Moscow begin their daily regimes.

I have been awake only a short time, but Tala is still in the world of slumber…

I guess I always speak too soon…

"Mornin'…" He greets with a slight slur of sleepy delusion. He sighs, not lifting his head from my bandaged chest. "Gods above, I feel great…"

'Great'? He should be feeling like two overweight elephants fell upon his head!

I express this to him, but he only gives a tranquil smile. "I don't know… I just feel… peaceful and happy inside…" His fingers trace lazy lines upon the linen bandage. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine…" I tell him. "Sore, but-" he laughs softly, "fine."

"I guess I need to contact Kai…" Tala murmurs.

He does not move. "So are you going to, then?" I inquire.

He groans. "I feel like I can't move…" He mumbles. "Not even an inch."

I wince. "Sorry…"

I guess he tries his hardest and manages to lift his head. He folds his arms and places his chin upon them; the two red marks stand out plainly upon his neck.

"What's there to be sorry for? You were dying, Bry. Boris would want you to die… not to live… so therefore-" he smiles, blue eyes twinkling like stars in the night sky, "you haven't sunk to the all low…"

"I guess… but there is something that I have fulfilled…" Tala frowns in confusion. "The vampire who… turned me… he's the one who attacked me last night when I was heading to the Blood Bank… he wanted me to bite you, so he-"

"-Bit you himself… to get rid of your blood…" Tala murmurs. His eyes, I spot, are almost glued to my neck. "I missed it because of your mop."

"My…?" I raise an inquisitive eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"It needs cutting." Tala says with a pout.

"Pout one more time," I threaten, "and I'll never give you a kiss again." He blinks, confusedly and I realise. "You… don't remember… do you?"

"Remember what?" Asks Tala.

"Last night, after I, you know, bit you… we-"

"Did **it**?"

"No… well, not exactly… we kissed… adding a little more than that, though, but… maybe this'll refresh your memory…"

And I lean up slightly, my neck protesting in discomfort (but I do not listen), kissing him soundly on the lips. I sense his surprise but a groan rises from his throat, and he begins to kiss back.

I pull back, though, and he smiles contently. "I think I need some more reminding…"

I smirk. "Not until you contact Kai."

He sighs and goes to move, but I wrap my arms around his back, securing him to my body.

"Wha-?"

"Since I smashed yours to tiny pieces," I say, gesturing to the litter of discarded black plastic, "use mine."

He leans over me to grab my flip phone from the little table and I can not resist; I lean up slightly and give the front of his neck a tiny nip. An indignant squeak escapes from his throat, but he looks down with a humoured glare, which I return with an innocent one.

"Doesn't suit you." He retorts, gesturing to the innocent look upon my face. He manages to grasp my phone and leans back down, typing in Kai's number. He holds it to his ear. After a few rings (which I hear perfectly due to my senses), the Phoenix picks up. "Kai?"

"Tala?" A sigh, which from over the line sounds like two bits of sandpaper being rubbed together. "You're okay…"

"Mm hm… Bryan too…"

"What happened? You said he was attacked."

"Hm, yeah… but I'll explain later; where are you?"

"About five minutes away."

Tala, I watch amusedly, falls off me and onto the floor with surprise. He gives a short curse and I chuckle, leaning down and scooping the black phone off the floor; smirking as Tala rubbed his sore (and rather sexy) behind.

"You're how far away, Phoenix? I thought you were in Japan." I speak.

"I was. Right after Tala got cut off last night, I was heading towards to airport… unfortunately-"

"Granger decided to tag along." I chuckle. "I guess there's no point in talking anymore since we'll see you in a few…"

"Da."

And we both hang up. I look down at Tala who seems to be looking at him hand, which was smeared with-

"Blood?" He looks up at me. "What happened?"

"I bit my tongue when I fell off." I roll my eyes, but he frowns. "But it's bleeding like hell and my gums feel weird."

"Open your mouth." I state. He does so and I bite my lip. "You have… fangs…"

* * *

/Evil smirk/ hehehe...

Reviews make me happy : )


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- just a note: I got a very well appreciatted review from someone (not naming) who said the usual and also asked if the vampires i create are different from the usual. The answer: Basically, yes. So you'll have to wait to understand if ya don't, k-ies?

* * *

"I have what?" He looks horrified. "That means I'm-" 

"Wait." I say. He does so. "Can… what can you hear in the room?"

"Um…" Tala thinks. "Only your voice and the vehicles outside…"

But I shake my head. "You're not a vampire then. Vampires can hear heartbeats and pulses within a room and such, and since you can't hear mine, you're not a vampire."

He blinks at me confusedly. "Then why do I have fangs?"

"There's a sort of boundary between mortal and vampire… there is a slight chance that I overstepped that boundary slightly… we'll have to see if you are, though…" I look away. "Sorry…" I add in a murmur.

He reaches up and cups my cheek with a hand, smiling. "Doesn't matter… whatever I am or you are, I will lo- stay with you always."

Was he about to say what I thought he was going to say? The 'L' word? The one we used to despise saying when we were younger… despise so much we used to punch people if they said it; including ourselves?

He pulls himself up just in time to hear the front door open and voices drifting in. He smiles. "Kai's home…"

"And Granger…" I add.

"Great…"

I watch him pull a random pair of jeans on and he grabs a black polo neck, pulling it on too, making sure the collar covered his neck sufficiently; nice thinking… I just sigh and lie back, closing my eyes in peace.

Minutes pass by while I listen to Kai and Tala greeting each other; Tyson too. Deciding to be social for once in my whole damned life, I stand and (not bothering to grab a shirt myself, but I do put some jeans on as well) I walk out the door.

Phoenix sighs when he sees me; I see him note the fully bandaged chest and shoulder and hand. "How are you, old friend?"

I snort. "Who are you calling 'old'? I am only a few months older than you…"

"Yeah, but in mental age you're like a hundred; your grammar and manners are _unimpeachable_."

"Ooh, long word Tala; been reading the dictionary lately?" I ask sarcastically.

"You wish." He mutters.

"You've been reading my journal, I see."

"Why you-"

I grab his wrist as he goes to hit me over the head and pull him into a kiss. I feel him smirk against my lips.

"I knew it…" I hear the Phoenix mutter.

I pull away from Tala. "Knew what?" I ask.

"That one day you two'd fall in love."

Tala smirks and launches himself straight at Kai, knocking him down to the ground and giving him a punch in the shoulder.

"HA! You said the 'L' word!" He crows in triumph.

Tyson, forgotten for most of this time, is looking down with an amused, yet confused, expression. I simply laugh and move over to the couch, sitting on it, breathing a slight heavy sigh (because of my injuries).

"Tala, we're not kids anymore." Kai states, glaring at Tala, who's still straddling him.

"Speak for yourself." I mutter as Tala rises and helps Kai up.

Tala walks over to the couch on which I sit upon and dumps himself next to me, leaning on my shoulder; fortunately my uninjured one.

"So," Kai begins, wrapping an arm around Tyson's waist, "since when have you two been in-" He fixes Tala with a glare, "-in love."

I snort. "We're not in-" I grab Tala's fist as it make for my arm, "in love."

"So it's just a… casual commitment, then?"

I shrug. "Jealous?" I ask deviously, giving him a small wink. He rolls his eyes.

"So what happened last night?" Kai asks.

I remain silent for a few minutes, trying desperately to piece together what _had_ happened last night… Tala and I had made out, yeah, but what had happened before that…?

"Need help?" Tala whispered.

I look down on him. "Yes… I don't remember much… only that Ehoin attacked me at the Blood Bank…"

"Who?" Kai's confused; aw, cute… "What were you doing at the Blood Bank anyway?

"Animal blood doesn't satisfy my thirst for long periods of time… I know you told me not to rely on it so much, but…" I sigh. "Ehoin is the vampire that turned me… I guess he likes to hunt others… either that or the Fates aren't on my side…"

I see Tala give me a sympathetic look in the corner of my eye.

"Need me to carry on?" he asks; I nod. "I found him in his room at what must've been eleven o'clock… one in the morning at the latest. He was badly bleeding… chest, head… he has a cut on his shoulder so deep you can see the bones… but he…"

And so he carries on, explaining that I had lost control, almost turning him into a monster (though he didn't phrase it like that) or killing him… I was abhorred by the fact that I had committed such a sin; especially upon him… such a gentle and angelic creature…

He eventually got up to the part where he had offered himself, but his words failed him… he is a far too modest individual…

So I explain, clarifying how Tala had agreed to let me have his blood. I saw the look of surprise upon the other two's faces, so I looked away, hoping not to see odium…

"It's okay…" I hear Tala say. "I'm fine." I watch him pull down the collar of his polo neck; the two dots stand out clearly against porcelain skin… the look on his face; it seems like he wears them with pride… "See? Nothing to worry about."

Kai turns to me, a stern look on his face. "You didn't hurt him, did you?"

I frown. "I would never hurt him, Kai; never. He's too… he's all I have, as well as you…"

I look down at him and returns the look. Our eyes seem to start in a conversation of their own and we slowly lean in for a kiss. We savour the kiss as if it were our first. It wasn't the most intimate kiss ever, but simple and… (dare I say it?) loving…

* * *

A/N- by the by, Unimpeachable means 'cannot find fault with'…

Reviews make me happy


	8. Chapter 8

"How long have you…" I trail off for the simple fact of he'll know what I'm implying…

And also for the fact that I'm busy with worshipping his silky neck with kisses.

I sense him smile and his fingers run through my hair. "Quite some time…"

"And how long is that?"

"Ever since-" His throat vibrates as he falls into a laughing fit. I sit back and roll my eyes, watching him laugh. I cannot help it; I smile. I guess he sees it because he stops his giggling instantly and stares up at me. "You… smiled… I've never seen you smile… smile more often, will you?"

"Fine." I lean back down and give his enticing neck a nip and a kiss. "Just tell me when you started feeling all this."

He smirked cheekily. "Well…" He began. "It happened after I found you and Kai… ahem, at it… you know I went to my room straight after?" I nod. "Well, I started thinking…"

I shift, folding my arms under his head and towering over him. He looks rather comfortable, but his cheeks are pink with embarrassment. I raise a humoured and inquisitive eyebrow at his expression but that only deepens the blush.

"About what?"

"About… if you and Kai got together-" I felt like snorting at the thought (and the fight for dominance…) but that would be too cruel… "then where would that leave me? Who would I have?" He looks sadly away. "I would be alone…"

"No you wouldn't…" I whisper. "You'd have me."

"Exactly; that's what I realised… but then I starting thinking about it in… in a different way… what would it be like to be with you? What would it be like to..." He looks so embarrassed now, he looks like someone spurted that disgusting tomato ketchup (which Tala loves so much) upon his face.

"To what? Come on Tala… I won't laugh…"

He snorts. "Much…" But he looks back, serene blue eyes staring into mine and dragging me down to drown within. "I wondered what it would be like to wake up everyday to see your face… there, beside me…"

He's been thinking about that since then? All that time and I've been oblivious…

"Sometimes," He continues, "whenever you and Kai were flirting and crap, I'd… hurt. It felt as if you were cheating on me, but then I have to remember that we aren't together; we hadn't even kissed."

"Mmm…" I hum, rubbing my nose against his. "But now we have…" I give him a chaste kiss as emphasis. "So, what is it like to wake up and see my ugly mug right there?"

He smiles. "You're not ugly." He whispers. "I think you're even better looking than Kai."

"Oh thanks."

"Oh screw off, Hiwatari." I snap. "Ruin the moment, why don't you…"

I climb off Tala, trying to ignore the sad expression that was directed at me. I quell the bout of gloom that rose from my chest, but I give him a (or what I hope is) promising look in return… I fail to notice the feral and mischievous glint in his clear eyes…

"Well, sorry." Kai replies sarcastically and continues into the kitchen area.

"So where Tyson?" I taunt.

Kai glares at me. "In the bedroom." He replies simply, pouring himself a glass of water.

I roll my eyes. "Spoilsport…" I mutter, referring to the fact that he isn't playing along with the whole thing.

But the next thing will surprise me for most likely days and weeks to come…

"Well, at least I'm 'spoiling' the 'thing' between you and Tala."

I frown. "Eh?"

"Kai, what do you mean?" Tala asks, standing up.

"You," He points a finger at me, "promised me- promised!- that you wouldn't hurt Tala!"

"And I-"

"And what do you do? You go behind my back and bite him!" He now points at Tala. "You hurt him… you could've killed him!"

"Kai!" Tala shouted. "You're being-"

"Listen here, Phoenix. I'm the one who was willing to die! Tala's the one who presented his neck to me to bite! And I'm not blaming him for anything; only myself! Now if you don't like me and Tala being together; tough! The only problem here, Kai, is you. Please may I remind you, also, that this is my apartment, and I can chuck you and Tyson out anytime I want; and you know I can do it." We glare at each other, but I back down, looking and moving away. "Now just… leave me alone."

I move towards my bedroom.

"Bryan-"

"Leave me, Tala…"

And I leave them in the main room, closing my bedroom door closed behind me, not making a sound. I slide down the door and my body shakes with damned tears which I do not allow to leave eyes like last night…

Last night…

Last night, Tala had been in my arms… all had been perfect…

Kai's not the criminal… nor is he bad… he's just the overprotective brother who defends his sibling with his life; I am simply caught in the crossfire…

I hear a soft knock upon my door. "Bryan? Bryan, please… open up…" Tala's soft voice drifts through the door. "P-please…"

I feel like I'm trapped- being pressured and squashed on all sides- by two… two… I don't know! I want to let Tala in; to reassure him that everything will be okay. But I can't; for fear of hurting him.

That's all I've thought about since that night around three years ago; my fear of hurting others… ironic, is it not? Even before the Worlds in Russia, I was called the Sadist Bastard- someone who enjoys the damage of others- and I lived up to that title. And then at the championship itself I hurt Ray… almost killed him…

When Boris shut me in the room with Ehoin, I knew something bad was going to happen… I was 'unconscious' for a week, but was actually awake for the whole thing… I listened to Tala… so why can't I listen to him now?

"B-Bryan…" I can hear his voice is shaking…

"Why…?" I ask hoarsely through the door.

There is a pause. "Why what, Bryan?"

"Why… why has he… why does he hate me?" I manage to ask.

"Kai doesn't hate you, Bryan." I hear him take the same position as I on the other side of the door. "He just… doesn't understand… doesn't understand you- nor me."

I do not reply… what can there be said?

"Bryan…? Is Kai right about one thing? Do we only have a casual commitment?"

"If you want it to be more then…" I trail off. "Tala…" I bang the back of my head against the door in frustration. "I don't know what to believe anymore… my head is screwed badly; I don't know right from wrong… but last night… I felt something that I have never felt before."

There is another pause. "Well, if you let me in I might be able to help you."

I snort. "Bribery gets you nowhere in the world, Tala…" I stand without a sound and place my hand on the handle. As I open the black door, I say, "but it just about works for me…"

And I suddenly find myself on the floor, Tala on top of me, hugging me like there is no tomorrow.

"Ack, for the Lord God, Tala!" I cry out. But I end up laughing. "One day, you are going to kill me with your hugs…"

"Hm…" His blue eyes stand out perfectly.

"So… you going to help figure out what I felt last night?"

He chews the inside of his lip in thought. "Well, tell me what you felt **_like _**last night… like, what did you want to do?" He pauses. "Apart from flinging me on the bed and screwing my lights out."

I smirk. "How did you ever know about that little thought… I felt- I felt like I wanted you with me forever…" My eyes lose focus as I think back.

"You know what you are?" he asks; I look back at him.

"What am I?" I drawl.

"You're one of those throat soothers." I blink. "Well, you have a rock hard exterior; but you're sweet; you're addictive; you help me; and you have that smushy interior that just makes me smile."

"Looks like I have some competition from the sweet industry then…" I mutter, rubbing my nose against his.

I want this to last… us having friendly banter and being close… but I know it won't last… not for long…

* * *

Sorry for the delay... fanfiction . net went totally freaky and wouldn't let me (and quite a few others) load documents into doc. manager.

Throat soothers XD i dunno where the hell that came from...

Reviews make me happy... if yah catch mah drift ; )


	9. Chapter 9

The dank Abbey corridor seems to stretch on forever. I have never and will never feel welcomed by these so-called hallowed halls but something makes me feel that a bad event will take place around now…

My snow boots create sounds that echo down the chilly passage and cut through the eerie silence like a hot poker through snow…

My mind is telling me to be afraid but my heart is telling me to be brave…

What can I do?

"Bryan…"

A call echoes down the hallway, carrying my resounding footsteps with it. I stop, looking around.

"Bry-an…!" The call came again, but this time tauntingly.

Three objects suddenly fall from the ceiling and clatter to the floor. My eyes widen as I gaze upon them; Wolborg, Dranzer and Dragoon… Tala, Kai and Tyson's blades… covered in blood… their blood!

"This is what you will cause, Bryan…" The voice said again. "Your friends are at your mercy… but you show them no mercy… they will join not the undead… but the true dead; you will never see them again! So come to me! Come!"

I stop, eyes wide with distressful disbelief. Upon the floor… upon the cold, grey floor, lies Tala- a dead Tala… but his chest houses a hole the size of a fist…

And beside his still form, lies his heart…

"Tala…"

The shadows creep back, unleashing the form of another being in the same condition as my beloved Tala, a hole through his chest and a heart lying beside him…

"Kai…"

"You did this, Bryan… you rip their hearts from their chests and watch them die…" The voice whispers in my ear, but when I turn, there is nothing there… "You will do this soon!"

* * *

"Bryan!"

I shoot up, clutching my chest to calm my heart. Sweat drips from my brow and the recent nightmare clouds my mind. I flinch as hands pull me into someone's body.

"Bryan… sh, it's okay… only a nightmare…"

If only… I wish it were a nightmare…

The two hands keep their grip upon me, but the grip is not harsh- nor restricting. Although, I feel fingers comb through my sweat-soaked hair and wipe my drenched forehead; both elements are soothing…

"K-Kai…"

"I'm here, Falcon." His voice answers me.

Strange; he was hateful and odious to me only… however long ago our argument was…

A kiss is placed on my temple. "You okay, Bryan?" Tala asks.

"I…" What can I say? They will know I am deceiving them if I say 'yes' but then again, I cannot say 'no' for I will cause the mother-hen-Tala to arise… "I do not know… I think I am…"

"Do you-"

"No." I cut Tala off. The 'nightmare' did not drain me of blood…

There is a pause. "You're still shaking; are you sure you're okay?"

Indeed… I admit that I am still shaking…

"Just give me time…" I say with a small smirk, internally laughing at my own stubbornness. "Phoenix…" Well, here goes nothing… "I'm sorry…"

Another pause. "You know, you've just ruined your reputation with that apology." Kai states humouredly.

"I don't give a damn, Kai. I'm ruining my reputation by being pampered by Tala, so I might as well get over it; I'm a softy, big deal…"

He chuckles. "I forgive you… but you should thank Tyson; he's the one that made me see the devotion and loyalty you have for Tala."

Oooh, I sense Tala blushing…

I heave myself up and rub my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Nine o'clock at night." Kai answers.

Wait, that makes no sense… Tala and I went to sleep at about eleven…

"I slept for the whole day?" I ask, looking at Kai with clear eyes. He shakes his head and I frown; he holds up two fingers. "Two days? Oh my fucking Lord…"

I fall back on the black pillows, hands over my eyes.

"Well there's something you don't hear everyday…" Tala muttered. "Bryan swearing… what is the world coming to?"

"And Bryan sleeping in for two days…" The Phoenix tuts.

"I am here, you know." I mutter.

"Oh, we know." Tala replies, laying down next to me and snuggling into my frame. "We just like bullying you."

"What was the nightmare about?"

"Before I tell you, what exactly happened in the outside world? I can't have been having that nightmare for two days straight…"

"You just wouldn't wake up." Tala answers. "I took the time to talk to Tyson and then we took the opportunity to talk to Kai."

"I was ganged up on." Kai mutters.

"Now you know how it feels." I retort humouredly.

"And then, about an hour ago, Kai and I were in the living room when you cried out. We come in here to find you thrashing about…"

"So where's Granger in all this, apart from ganging up on his own boyfriend?" I ask.

"He's gone to pick up the shaman. Left just before we came in here." Kai responds. "Now; explain."

"The Abbey." I start. "I was just walking down one of the corridors and… I don't know, I felt as if something was happening or going to happen. Voices started sounding-"

"Great, he's schizophrenic." Tala mutters.

"-And then…" I trail off. Both Tala and Kai look down at me. "Your blades- Wolborg, Dranzer and Dragoon- fall down from somewhere and they're covered in your blood… the voice said that- that I caused this…" I shut my eyes and rub them again with shaking fingers; I cannot tell them what else I saw or what else was said… "It's Ehoin for sure…"

Please… may this daemon be contained before what is prophesied comes true…

* * *

I can say nothing but hint that reviews make an author VERY happy... ; )


	10. Chapter 10

"You must be Bryan."

I stare up at the young man with distrusting eyes. Marine-blue hair is pulled back into a ponytail, meaning his somehow-kind face is not shadowed in anyway. I do not reply and he, surprisingly, does not falter.

"My name is Kukoro."

"Hm…" I hum. "So you're the quack."

"Bryan!" Tala scolds.

Kukoro waves it off. "Yes, indeed Bryan; I am the quack." He smiles. "I have been notified by your friends about what has gone on during the past few days… I believe your mind was housed in a deep and distressing sleep for two days, ending in a stressful and painful nightmare."

My stone grey eyes meet his glittering aqua-marine orbs. "Indeed…"

"But Bryan…" His eyes turned serious for a while. "I can sense that you haven't been totally truthful as to what your nightmare was about."

"It does not concern you." I reply, monotonously.

"Indeed it does." Kukoro replies. "I have been called to help you… how can I help you I cannot determine what is fully wrong?"

"You don't help, then." I snap. I do not like people pressing into my life, as you can clearly deduce from my words. "The nightmare is not important."

"Ah, but you told Tala and Kai that you think it is that Ehoin who showed you those events… including a rather distressing vision to do with hearts…"

My eyes widen, but then they narrow. "How do you know of that?" I ask suspiciously. "I told neither Tala nor Kai."

The said comrades stand in the background, watching the events unfold.

"I have friends."

"Friends who are psychic?" I scoff.

"Friends who can possess any object and see their thoughts, yes." He says simply. "Spirits and ghosts to be precise."

How can I reply? I already knew spirits existed, so why fake surprise?

"So why not tell them?" He continues. "It does, after all concern them, for the simple fact that Ehoin said- and showed you- that you would, I quote 'rip their hearts from their chests and watch them die' end quote."

I sense the shock and surprise radiating off Tala, Kai and Tyson, though I do not see it; again I fear odium.

"He… he said that would happen?" Tala asks. "That Bryan would do that?"

"Indeed." His eyes do not leave mine…

I can feel anger rise from my soul, but I suppress it… only for temporarily, though. How dare he waltz in here and spill everything that I hid to keep Tala happy?

"And the fact that Ehoin will most likely strike again? Why have you not told them that? And it also goes for the fact that you did indeed betray Kai when you bit Tala…" His voice fades as I block him out and stalk to my room. "And for the fact that you're turning your back on both your friends and I, because we want to help!"

"Then take this as a sign that I don't want your help!" I roar, turning around again. This seems to neither startle nor jog Kukoro, but the others, I can tell, are shocked; I can be confident when I say that they have never heard me raise my voice to that level. "For many years of my ill-fated and ruinous life, I have been independent! That is **not** about to change!"

"If you have been so independent, Bryan," His voice houses a deadly quietness but also sustains calmness, "then why do you have to depend on the Blood Bank?" He simply stares at me. "No vampire can be independent."

"This one can." I say venomously, gesturing to myself. "You seem to use the word 'independent' with a different meaning then I, Kukoro. I use it with the denotation of 'one who does not depend on others', meaning humans and other living beings. I simply **rely **on a white building that lodges enough blood to feed the a hundred vampires and help mortals for a century- over!"

"Fool!" His eyes spark up, warning me to back off, but I- of course- do not. "Miserable wretch! Vampires are designed to bite the necks of mortals and to drink fresh blood! Not to rely on old blood from a dusty building! You-" he points to me, "You are weak!"

My anger flares up, and I do not notice at the present time that several objects in the room are surrounded by light glow, afloat above the ground. I myself, as I look back, am delimited by a lilac aura, the same colour as the glow that encloses the many objects.

Tala, Kai, Tyson and Kukoro notice, though. My three friends with pure shock and Kukoro with… satisfaction? Did he force the rage to surface within me for his plan?

"You think you can intimidate me, Bryan?" Kukoro continues. "Your threats don't scare me."

"I'm not making threats." I answer. "I am merely making a promise…"

"A promise of what? To perform magic tricks?"

"Kukoro, please! Tala reasons. "Stop thi-"

Kai, mercifully and thankfully, pushed Tala to the ground as one of the kitchen counters- which is supposed to be rooted permanently to the ground, might I add- flies through the space where Tala's head used to occupy. It continues to soar before slamming into the wall and shattering into a thousand pieces.

My head is cleared of rage for that time as I realise what is going on; I had almost killed Tala…

"GO!" Kukoro shouts.

"Wha-?"

I yell out in shock and pain as some… thing glides imperceptibly through my body. It was nothing solid- like a bullet- but it feels somewhat like it; only the pain spreads throughout my body. My mind blanks out and I fall to the ground with a thump; though now, I can recall exactly what happened…

Tala's face is- if possible- whiter than usual. His serene blue eyes now held fear; not fear of me but fear for me- for my safety.

He runs over with a shout of my name and lifts my head into his lap, brushing lilac strands from my neck as he searches for a pulse. What possesses him to do so is beyond me, but I know he must have found one since he breathes a sigh of relief…

But it is sucked back in as something ethereal and other-worldly flows from my head. It morphs into the form of a man with a long beard, before disappearing into nothingness.

"Do not worry." Kukoro says. "It was only Simoné; a spirit brethren of mine. He merely knocked Bryan out. I was hoping to do it less… painfully but my plan seemed to back fire I was forced to take drastic action; I'm sorry."

"Then what was your plan?" Tala snaps, still holding my head in his hands. "To get him so angry that he'd faint on his own?"

"Indeed it was, to be honest…" Kukoro admits. "But not in the way you see it. Come; let us place Bryan somewhere more comfortable than the floor, before I tell you what has and will happen."

They did so, Kai carrying me in a bridal lift into Tala's room and placing me upon his large, soft, white bed, pulling his scented sheets over my form.

"Now," Kukoro murmurs as Tala sits beside my being and Kai at the foot of the bed. The Japanese Shaman sits upon the white couch, "I guess I must explain the ethics of vampires, so you will understand what I had planned.

"Vampires are complex creatures. They do not actually need to eat, only to drink and even then, it's blood. You could say it's their body's natural impulse to replenish their veins, although it never actually fully works for long. They always need to drink.

"They also possess amazing psychic abilities, like the ones you saw in the other room. What you witnessed, though, was only a part of Bryan's power; though he doesn't know he holds that ability.

"I guessed that because Bryan's emotions were locked up inside of him for so long- nearly his whole life- his emotions control his powers. So I planned to tire him out. He, himself, would drain his own energy by using his powers with rage; but I must have made him a bit too angry." He smiles sheepishly. "Sorry…"

"But why would you want to knock him out?" Kai inquires. "Or exhaust him at the least?"

"I must search his memories to see what this Ehoin is like; therefore figuring out what he'd most likely do." Kukoro says, earning looks from my friends.

"So he'd have to relive his memories… again?" Tala asks, anxious.

"Unfortunately, yes." Kukoro admits. "But then, Simoné will help ease the stress."

"And how will he do that?" Tala snaps.

"Tala, calm it." Kai orders.

"How will he calm Bryan down?" Tyson asks, politely. "Mental stress, if I know correctly, is kinda hard to soothe…"

Kukoro smiles. "Simoné was and is still a sage. He can see into the future and will give Bryan faith by showing what Fate has in store for him; and Simoné assures me it is nothing… **too** distressing…"

* * *

A/N- So how will Simoné help Bryan? And what the hell is going on in that Shaman's head?

Reviews make me hapy : )


	11. Chapter 11

I lie on the somehow soft surface that my own mind has given me. I shake with pain, misery, suffering, and abhorrence at the fact that I have been made to relive my most painful memories… including my turning…

During those painful moments as I relived my own life once more, I could feel Tala's grip upon me. It soothed me slightly, assuring me that all would be okay and not to let go…

"Bryan…" That ghost that had drifted out from me, Simoné, appears before me. He's now in colour; his beard and hair is a glossy white and he wears robes of royal yellows and reds. "Young one, all will be okay…"

"How- how c-can you s-s-say that?" I wheeze, mustering as much venom as I can wield in my weak voice.

He gives me a kind smile and repeats, "Young one, all will be okay…"

He lifts his hand and, as if wiping a window soaked with condensation, moved his hand downwards. The void of blackness vanished and a window of pure whiteness was now glowing in its place.

"Young one, all will be okay; as will your future…"

I look at the white mass to see it gain dabs of colour, gently forming into shapes within…

* * *

I watch as a man in his mid-twenties walks along the street- the same street of our apartment. His lilac hair is pulled back in a long ponytail… I guess this is me… in the future…

**He** walks up the steps of our apartment and unlocks the door; our door. Inside, I guess, has not changed much…

A redhead of the same age rushes up and hugs **him**, kissing **him** highly passionately, before pulling away, blue eyes sparkling… Tala…

"How was work?" The older Tala asks the elder me.

**He** shrugs. "I can not complain."

"You can't complain cos you won't!" Tala laughs and drags **him** towards one of the spare rooms. "Yuri's been unhappy."

Who's Yuri? I thought Yuri was Tala's middle name…

"Why has he been sad?" **He** asks.

"He missed you." Tala replies, flicking strands of red hair from his mature face and stopping before the door of the spare room. He wrapped his arms around **his **neck, tilting his head hintingly. "So did I…"

**He** takes the hint and lightly kisses Tala upon the lips… it makes me want to hold my Tala…

**He **breaks the kiss and pulls Tala into the room. Inside is a single bed with a form under the covers. **He **perches upon the edge of the bed and shakes the form lightly, Tala standing by the door, watching with tranquil eyes.

"Hey," **he **calls softly, "Yuri, wake up…"

Whoever Yuri is groans and sits up. It's a young boy of around ten with scruffy black hair and green eyes. The green eyes light up and he squeals, flinging arms around **his** neck, hugging **him**.

"Daddy!"

I choke. Daddy? I will have a son? But… we're both male… I guess little Yuri was adopted…

"Come on, Yuri…" **He **murmurs. "Gou will be here soon, and I don't think he'll want to wait around while you sleep."

Yuri's eyes, if possible, light up even more. "Gou? He's gunna be here? Wow!" Yuri bounds out of bed and shoos **him** and Tala out of the room. "Out! I need to change!"

**He **laughs. "Yuri, we're all male! And I've seen it all before…"

Tala laughs too, but pulls** him **out of the boy's room too. "Come on, Bry, he wants to look good for Gou."

"I do not!" A shout came from the other side of the door.

Tala only laughs and pulls **him** into another kiss.

--------------

A knock at the door pulls Tala out of his light doze. The older redhead stands from the comfy armchair and walks over to the front door, opening it to see an older Kai; behind him is Tyson, though mature, like everyone else.

"Hey Kai." Tala embraces Kai in a brotherly hug. "How've you been?"

"Not bad. You?"

"Meh." Tala shrugs and lets the two in… as well as a young boy with dark blue hair, scarily similar to Tyson's…

"Hey, Tala?" The boy asks. "Where's Yuri?"

"In his room." Tala replies, smiling and ruffling blue hair. "Just go right in, Gou. If he gives you grief, tell him to bring it up with Bryan."

Gou nods and scurries off.

Tala laughs…

* * *

"No more…" I whisper. Though I would love to see my future with Tala, I needed the real deal… "Stop… I want to go back…"

* * *

"Bryan?"

I groan, eyes flickering open to see his angelic face leaning over mine. I sigh and lean up, nuzzling the underside of his chin.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Grand…" I murmur. I lick my lips and pull away, only to force him down and into a searing kiss. He groans and I feel his lips form a smile; mine kick up as well.

"What did you see?" he asks when we pull back. "What does the future hold for us?"

I smirk, my lips brushing his. "We adopt."

He gasps and pulls back, eyes wide with surprise but also with delight. "R-Really?"

"Really, really." I smirk again, biting my bottom lip. "Kai and the fool too. A boy, by the way… black hair; green eyes… I think we name him Yuri…" I grin. "Most likely your doing."

"Could've been you too." He pouts. "What about Kai?"

"Little kid with blue hair; Gou, or something."

"What about a kid?" Asks a voice.

"Speak of the Phoenix…" I mutter. "You, Kai, are going to-"

"Kai's gunna be a daddy! Kai's gunna be a daddy!" Tala cooed in a sing-song voice, running up to the Phoenix and hugging him.

"I…" He stutters. "I what?"

"We adopt." I grunt, heaving myself onto my elbows before leaning back on the pillows of Tala's soft double bed. "Tala and I and then you and Tyson."

"It's so cool!"

"You **would **think it, wouldn't you, though?" Kai shot back humorously.

"Come on, Kai. There's no need to be scared. I bet Bry's scared too about having a kid…" Tala smirked at me.

I smirk back. "Not as scared as I was when the older you started making sexual advances on the older me, even though we had, I quote, 'done it a million times before' end quote."

Tala goes beet red. "I, what?"

I snigger and rise into a sitting position, cracking my back and shoulders. "So where's that bastard-Kukoro?"

"In the spare room." Tala answers. "Why?"

"Curious." I state. I look at Kai. "I haven't trained in a few days now…" I hint.

He smirks. "Yeah, yeah, come on then; change and we'll go down to the gym." He turns to Tala. "You coming?"

"No." He murmurs, surprising me slightly. "I… need sleep." He admits. "I kinda haven't had sleep while Bryan was out of it."

I give him a smile and ruffle his hair. "I'll give you back your bed, then, shall I?"

I shuffle out of bed, watching Kai leave the room. I walk out of the door, but stop, reopening the door ever so slightly, without a sound. Tala is already burrowed beneath the white sheets, but I notice him take a deep breath in the pillow and heave a happy sigh…


	12. Chapter 12

The punching bag before my fist demolishes into dust and straps of leather, the metal chain popping off the ceiling as if attached by blue-tack.

"Bryan…?" Kai asks, looking at me. I can sense him follow my movements across the private gym and he stares at me as I lean my head against the wall. "What's got you so angry?"

"Kukoro." I spit. I say nothing else, but you know what they say- actions speak more than a thousand words… I smash my fist against the wall, leaving a hand-sized crater at least a quarter-meter in depth.

Kai frowns as I wander around the room again, fingers rubbing my temples. "It was all a plan, Bry. He didn't mean all that stuff he said."

"Not all of it." I retort. I stare at him. "What gives him the right to barge in here and spill my secrets? It may have been his plan to tire me out with my so-called 'powers', but could he have done it- oh I don't know- less fucking obvious!"

"Bryan, calm down." Kai orders, laying a hand upon my shoulder in an attempt to soothe me. "Listen, what has happened has happened; you can't change the past."

"I know!" I hiss. "I know…" I look down at the ground. "What is wrong with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm falling apart; becoming weak… I'm becoming tired, losing faith, giving up easily, letting emotions take over… I cried, you know… when I attacked Tala and realised what I had done, I cried… for the first time in my life, I cried…"

Kai pulls me into a hug. "And how did it feel?" He asks; I do not answer. "It's good to cry sometimes, you know."

"I've almost killed Tala twice now… letting the monster take over me; vampire instincts and then rage… maybe it would be better if I-"

"No." Kai answers firmly, pulling back and staring me in the eyes. "He needs you. And what you're doing now is weak; the other things aren't- not at all. To beat Ehoin we have to stick together, you hear me? You hear me!"

"I hear you…" I mutter, settling myself against his chest and wrapping my arms around his waist, burying my face into his shoulder. "…thank you."

"Hn." Kai replies with a chuckle, hugging me back. "You know, two years ago you would even do this…"

"Around two years ago," I try to remind him humorously, "we were shoving our tongues down each others throats to annoy Tala; I think we did hug a few times, thanks."

Kai laughs; not one of his annoying and sardonic laughs, but a true laugh. "I suppose, but you know what I mean."

"Indeed I do."

"But now you're doing it with Tala, instead of me."

"Actually, we've only kissed about three times." I correct.

"Smart ass."

"Love you too."

We stay like this for some time. Who would have thought it? Kai Hiwatari hugging and holding Bryan Kuznetsov; we're supposed to hate each other, not swat spit and share body-heat.

I sigh and nuzzle his neck. "Do you think me weak, Kai?"

He chuckles, rocking me gently. "No."

"Hey!" We look over to the door of the gym to see Tyson and Tala, standing there with amused mock-glares on their faces. Tyson continues- "That's my boyfriend you're nearly kissing."

"Ditto." Tala adds, meeting my gaze with a sneaky spark in his clear eyes. "And I thought you were supposed to be training."

"We did." I state, letting go of Kai, and enveloping Tala in my arms as he walks over. "We just got a little… side tracked."

"Hm…" Tala hums, trailing a finger up and down my clothed chest- in a rather deviously-suggestive manner, might I add. "But we've been thinking- Tyson and I."

"Will wonders never cease?" Kai mutters, earning a glare from his boyfriend but the Phoenix just stops him by pulling the Dragoon into a searing kiss.

I roll my eyes and look down at Tala. I force him to look back at me via a finger under his chin. "And what did you think about?"

"Hm, well, the next Tournament is coming up and we thought it would take your mind off things while Kukoro does his magic."

I frown. "That will only cause more trouble." I say. "Ehoin will follow and all the other bladers will be in danger. More could then-"

"Shush!" He places a hand on my lips. "You shouldn't think about those things. Beyblading will take your mind off things and it'll help you grow stronger." He smiles. "Trust me?"

"I trust you, Tala." I whisper when he removes his hand. "Have done all my life…"

His look sends fuzzy-tingles down my spine… hm, who would have thought? Me saying 'fuzzy'? It's against all natural code for me to say that word…

But the look he gives me isn't one of sexual desire, but neither of scorn. It's a simple smile, but to me, it's as beautiful as the setting sun.

I must have said the word out loud, since Tala asks, "what's beautiful?"

I cup his cheek , massaging the skin beneath his eyes with my thumb. "You are…" I say, rubbing my nose against his.

"Heh heh," he stutters, a blush painting his cheeks, "I don't have a comeback; sorry."

"No need to be."

He sighs peacefully. "So are you coming to the tournament with us?"

"'Us' being…?"

"Ian, Spencer and I, of course. Kai'll go back to the 'Breakers." He replies, looking over to the side to see that Kai and Tyson have gone. "So…?"

"Fine… by the way…" I frown in thought. "Do Spencer and Ian know about me being… a vampire?"

Tala shook his head. "No… do you want them to know?"

"I don't know." I place my head upon his shoulder. I feel fatigue and weariness bearing down upon me… and another feeling too…

"You haven't fed in a few days, now." Tala whispers, rubbing my back- he must be a mind reader… "And I'm not talking about normal food."

I grunt. "Your point?"

"My point is…" His lips brush my temple. I feel his smirk. "I think you know what I'm talking about…"

"That reminds me. I never thought you to be a masochist."

"Masochist?"

"When I bit you, you sounded like you were gaining pleasure from it. Normally, or from what I know from past experiences, you should have been in pain."

He shrugs. "Whatever. I didn't know you cared about all that. Would you rather me be in pain or-"

"You talk too much."

I silence his reply with a burning kiss. It holds most of my gratitude and most of the emotions I hold. I push him up against the wall, still holding him and still within our liplock. He groans faintly, muffled by the kiss, and lets my tongue enter his warm mouth. I feel one of his hands fist in my hair while the other is tangled in my sweat soaked t-shirt. He starts to pulls it up, breaking the kiss momentarily to pull it over my head; he is then attacked once again by my lips against his silky neck.

He moans, soft fingers caressing my scarred and scabbed back, tracing the long indent that went over my shoulder and down to the end of my shoulder blade, created by the damned and cursed vampire, Ehoin…

"Bryan…"

God, the way he says my name could drive me insane, if I had no control…

My hands grip his hips so hard that I bet he'll have bruises tomorrow. I continue to kiss his neck, nipping every so often until I reach the two red circular marks. My fangs grow with the promise of blood and I feel him shudder as they graze his skin, before pushing gently into his neck, piercing his vein and letting his life-juice free to flow into my awaiting mouth.

After I pull out and heal the puncture wounds, he collapses against me.

"You… okay?" I ask, licking my lips where drops of blood had fallen.

"Yeah…" He groans.

I chuckle. "Come on, then." I pick him up, carrying him in a bridal-like lift out of the gym and up the stairs to the 3rd floor. I kick the apartment door open, since Kai had left it unlocked, and carry Tala into his bedroom.

He gazes up at me from the bed and gives a little dopey giggle. "Better?"

I roll my eyes. "Anyone could swear you were drunk, Tal."

"Hmmm…" He hums, reaching up with a somewhat shaking hand.

He runs his fingers through my fairly long hair before pulling me down into a long and avid kiss. I allow him to have control over the kiss. He pulls me down on top of him and wraps his legs around my hips in an attempt to gain more contact. His fingers glide over my sweat glistened back once again, following sunken scars and recent healed-over wounds.

"He's not going to get you…" I whisper with a trembling voice after I pull away. "He's not going to ever hurt you…"

He gives me a reassuring smile. "I know…" He murmured in reply, his breath tickling my lips. "But he's not going to hurt you either… I won't allow it…"

"Tala…" His eyes open with confusion at my serious tone. "Tala, I could die for you-"

"And I for you."

I place a finger to his lips. "I could die for you," I repeat softly, "but I want you to promise something… if anything should happen to me, you have to carry on living."

His eyes widen and shine with tears. "But-"

"Tala, promise me!" My eyes feels moist too and a droplet of water falls onto his cheek. "Even if we were to die at the same time in the same way, we won't be in the same place! Just… promise…"

"Nothing's going to happen, Bry." His voice shakes. "That sage showed you our future! I promise but please…"

I sigh and place a soft, feathery kiss on his lips, also kissing away the tear that had fallen from my eye onto his cheek. "We'll be together… I just wanted to be certain… Tala, I may never say my true feelings but I want you to know that I'd do anything for you; all that I need in return is you."

"You have me, Bryan…" He whispers, pulling me against his chest and running his fingers through my hair soothingly. He kisses the top of my head and sighs. "You'll always have me…"

If only I could agree…

* * *

Spazzy McGoo (AKA, Me) is not dead. Sowwy for late update. For deatils of my absense, please read my DA journal.

Well, only two chappies left of this fic T.T...

But you won't like the next chappie XD


	13. Chapter 13

Demi: ZOMFG! I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so… sorry for not updating for over two months! I have been so busy with my other fics and then I realised the ending I had for this story sucked like a vampire so I revamped it (please note none of the previous chapters have been altered). This took a long time because I had to wait for inspiration, then had to tie all the loose ends up. I hope I'm forgiven –cowers-

On with it woman!

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"I do apologise, Bryan."

I sigh, rubbing my forehead. "Yes, I know, Kukoro. Part of plan, et cetera…"

He chuckles and something flickers in his eyes, put I can't put a finger on it.

"Where is Tala?" He asks.

"Still asleep." I reply. I look him in the eye, lavender clashing with marine-blue. "So, what is this hocus-pocus that can save me then?"

He sighs. "Well, to be quite honest, I don't think you need saving. You and Tala seem okay- he says he is okay with letting you drink his blood. What needs to be done is Ehoin."

"What do you mean?" I ask with a frown.

"I know him," He admits, shocking me. "Yes… unfortunately, he has been causing havoc around the world and I have been called to deal with him. But every time I arrive, he vanishes." He pauses to take breath. "He seems to be looking for something… I don't know what, but it must be something he needs, because he has everything…" He looks at me. "You see Bryan, what you don't know about vampires is that they are divided; the Great Spirits only know how this came about…

"Yet there is some kind of supreme power within them. It's called The Ninelian Dynasty. And he is the Ninelian King-"

"So he is King of the Vampires…?"

He nods solemnly. "It is strange; why does he roam around like this?"

"Sadism?" I suggest. "Or he may just be a thrill seeker."

"Maybe… but I need to get rid of Ehoin. I may have thousands of Vampires on my back for assassinating their king, but… I must do so, before he causes more harm." He pauses. "Follow me."

I do so, following him to his room. In there, he pulls out a coffee thermos.

"In here," He says, "is not coffee. It contains an exorcism potion. This potion can drive out any spirit." He pointed to the armchair. "Did you know that that chair contains the spirit of a five hundred year old Scottish gardener who was obsessed with ladies' dresses? Well, if I were to drop half of this potion on it, two things would happen- one being the spirit would be driven out instantly."

"Out of curiosity, what is the second?" I ask.

"Eh," He chuckles sheepishly, "it creates such a stain it'll never come off and will smell like shit until the cows come home- and with that stink around, the cows will never come home."

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Tala keeps looking at me; glancing in my direction as if to check on me. Though I enjoy his attention it does get rather tedious after a while.

But it's most likely my doing. I've been tense and on edge since we left our apartment and arrived at our hotel. I don't think I could describe how I'll feel at the tournament…

Ehoin could get in easily. He could get anyone he wanted easily… he could get me easily…

But not Tala. I will not allow it. Never.

"Yo, Bry. Calm down, will you?" Ian says. "It's not as if people are going to drop dead at any moment."

I snort. "Like that would happen…"

No… everything has a cause.

We are sat in our joint locker room; beside us are the Bladebreakers- our roommates. Kai is sat with his arm around Tyson's waist, the Dragoon murmuring things in a low voice to the Phoenix.

That brainbox, brunette girl and Tate are sat around each other, conversing with the speaking laptop whom they call 'Dizzi'. I don't know where the Neko-jin is; he's most likely with his teammates - the one with the pink haired… thing.

I watch as Tala stands from the opposing couch and moves over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of- actually, I don't care what it is. All I care about is the fact that it's alcoholic.

He wanders back over with a somewhat cheeky smirk and sits next to me, leaning against me. I wrap an arm around his waist on instinct and take the green bottle out of his slim fingers to take swig. I give it back to him and nuzzle his hair as he takes a mouthful too.

He places it on the coffee table before us. "I guess I smell nice," He murmurs to me, "because you've still got your nose shoved in my mop."

"It's not a mop," I murmur back. "Unless they now make mops out of silk…"

He smiles softly and contently, running a hand up my neck to sift through my own hair- although mine is much longer… it's shoulder length now; though I have it tied up usually.

"Er…"

We halt immediately and slowly look over to the other couches. The whole room - albeit Kai and Tyson - are staring at us with surprised and amused looks.

"Hm…?" I hum casually.

"Are… are you two together?" Spencer asks.

"What if we are?" Tala asks.

He shrugs. "Nothing - just curious."

"So are you two screwing?"

I roll my eyes but Tala goes an extreme red - almost the colour of his hair.

"Even if we were, Ian, you would be the last to know."

"Not if I lived with you…" I heard him mutter.

"Shrimp, put a sock in it." Kai barks, shifting away from Tyson (which the Dragoon looked very upset about).

Ian simply glares at the Phoenix. He-

…

I can sense something… and I don't like it… bastard vampire.

"Bry?"

"Stay here."

I stand and walk quickly from the room- only to be blasted back when I open the door.

"Bryan!" I hear Tala shout.

I hit to wall, denting it severely. I land on all fours, slowly rising to my feet just as Tala reaches me.

"Bryan, Bryan, are you okay?" He asks quickly. I nod.

He turns to the doorway and I notice that all (well, nearly all) the people in the room are in defensive positions and glaring at the door.

I look too and I'm not happy to see who's there. No, it's not Ehoin… it's worse.

'How could it be?' you ask.

A history lesson, I think. Kukoro didn't only tell me about the Ninelian Royalty.

You see, way before vampires fought each other, our main enemy were the Zivonian Monks. Yeah, **monks**. Scary…

But my… _ancestors_ were banded together tightly. You see, these monks could (and can) kill vampires with one spell. **One**. I guess it's the same one Kukoro has stashed away in the coffee flask- only it's not a potion…

Hah, you think it's all about the stake through the heart or whatever those 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' episodes tell you. It takes more than a twig to pull us down… it takes that spell **and** a twig (just to keep us down).

Luckily for us, the spell's ingredients are very rare… something about cutting some sort of grass at a blue, full moon- and that's only one ingredient.

As vampires slowly disappeared in numbers, so did the monks. The teachings were lost in modern times and the vampires shrunk back into the shadows…

But I bet you can guess who's knocking on our door, can't you?

I freeze instantly. "Gods above, no…"

Their robes are white, just like a Christian monk's robe, but are fastened with a large waxen rope-belt. The hoods hide their eyes, and I feel fear rise in everyone.

Tala looks back at me with a questioning glance. "What?"

"Ray!" Tyson shouts with a gasp.

My eyes find the neko-jin being held by one of the monks at the back. He's struggling, his lip cut and cheek bruised.

"Bryan!" He gasps, still struggling against the monk who had his arms behind his back. "Get… get away! They've-"

He is cut off by a sharp curved dagger to his throat. A bead of sweat rolls down his face from fear.

"Let him go," I hiss, pushing Tala behind me for safety, "your battle is with me; not him."

The front man chuckles. "Are you negotiating with me, vampire?"

Ian laughs. "V-Vampire? What loony bin-?"

"Ian shut up." Kai hisses. He looks back at the white monks. "What do you want and why are you here?"

"The vampire." He answers. "Give us the vampire and we'll give you your friend."

There is silence for some time- well, not for me; I can hear everyone's heartbeats… lucky me…

"Why now, Azik?" Asks a voice. I- and many others- look over to the window (where the voice had come from) to see Kukoro, aqua-marine eyes blazing. "Why not three weeks ago? Why not when I wasn't here?"

"Kukoro, you know him?" Tyson asks.

"Know him?" Kukoro smirks; I have never seen him looking so dangerous. "I know him alright. Why, he's my old school chum."

"Quiet, Shaman."

"Screw the titles, Azik." Kukoro snaps. "Answer the boy: why are you here?"

"Do you remember my good friend Danya?" Azik asks casually, as if he were talking about the weather. "Well, yesterday… I found him _dead_."

Tala's eyes widens. "And… you think Bryan did that?" Their silence answers it for him. He glares fiercely. "He was with us yesterday. And why do you say it was him? It could be anyone!"

"Shut up, you insolent child!" Azik snaps. "We know it was him because it was a vampire attack and he's the only vampire around."

"Not true," I state calmly. "A vampire by the name of Ehoin is roaming about."

"You have no evidence," Azik retorts. "But then again, it does not matter who killed him. Both you and this 'Ehoin' are going to be destroyed."

"Not true," I state again with a smirk, "Ehoin: maybe. But I will not roll over and die in your hands."

"Oh, I do so thank you, Bryan." A voice purrs nearby.

I growl, not needing to look over. "Ehoin- so nice to see you again." I glare at him in the corner of my eye. His disgusting long dark hair is tied loosely behind his back. He wears the usual tatty robes… oh, haven't I before described him? Well now you know - so be quiet.

He stares at me with calm stone grey eyes and I pick out a spark of… lust?

His attention turns to the monks and he chuckles. "So, you think you can destroy me?"

"Tala," I whisper to him, "Take the others to safety."

"I'm not-"

"Leave." I hiss. "It is not safe for you." I catch Kai's eye and he nods, as if he knows what I'm saying to Tala. "Please… I can't bear to lose you."

Tala hesitates but leans up for a long, chaste kiss. "Be safe…" He whispers before Kai pulls him and the others out of the room. It just leaves me, Kukoro, Ehoin and the monks… oh and Kon.

Speaking of whom, he looks to be at the point of passing out – maybe… dying… His normally tanned skin is an ashen olive and once-amber, now-dull-ochre eyes bore into mine with a pleading sense…

I start to wonder what is making him so weak until I notice the knife upon his throat has cut into the skin, bringing up blood that trickles over the shiny blade and under his shirt slowly…

That's why Ehoin's eyes had brimmed with lust…

"Let Ray go." I growl levelly. "He aids you in nothing."

"Hm, he doesn't, does he?" I can sense him smirking. He turns to the monk holding Ray. "Slit him."

My eyes widen and my mind frantically searches for an excuse…

"Why waste precious blood?" I ask in a whisper, loud enough for them to hear. "I thought that unbaptised boys were rare and very useful in spells…"

"He is right…" One mutters.

"But enough of that…" I smirk… I feel normal – like I had been before; when I was the Sadist Bastard. I take a step forward. "You want us… come get us."

"We do not **want** you." Azik replies. "We want to kill you."

I whip out a knife from a pocket inside my pocket and throw it, lodging it in the throat of the monk who was holding Ray. The mysterious man fell to the ground, Ray slumping too. I dart past the rest and pick him up, rushing through the door to another room across the hall.

I lay him on the floor and stretched his neck slightly. He whimpers quietly as the small wound stretches, more blood bubbling out. I lick it up, before encompassing the cut with my lips and sucking. The sweet taste of blood enters my mouth, but my saliva heals to wound quickly.

Standing and leaving him in the room, I exit to face the monks. Closing the door slowly, I grin, flashing a bloodied fang.

"Now gentlemen… shall we?"

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Demi: just a wee note: The Ninelian Dynasty – I named it so because if you took the 'ian' off and reversed it, it becomes 'Lenin'… huh, clever, ne?

… no, t'wasn't, t'was it? T'was rather sad…

Ah, I will try to update soon. If I get lots of nice reviews, might be this week or so. But don't bet on it – I have a fancy dress outfit to plan -scurries off-


End file.
